


cat’s in the cradle

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Bloodplay, Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-15
Updated: 2008-03-15
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: In which Shige takes care of Koyama for once, and Nyanta does not approve.





	cat’s in the cradle

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Koyama’s sitting on couch, staring wide-eyed at the TV and hugging a very unhappy Nyanta to his chest when Shige calls.

“Shige!” Koyama answers frantically. “Do you know what they’re doing to these poor, defenseless kitties in China?”

He can almost hear Shige rolling his eyes over the phone. “They’re not going to get Nyanta, Kei.”

“They could!” Koyama insists, petting Nyanta profusely when he tries to escape. “No no, Nyanta-chan, I’m not letting you out of my sight.”

“I guess going out to eat is out of the question.” Shige sighs. “You do know that there’s an _ocean_ between Japan and China, right?”

“One of my neighbors is Chinese,” Koyama mumbles.

“Idiot,” Shige says angrily. “You can’t just assume he’s going to hurt your cat because he’s Chinese. What if everyone assumed that you and I were whores like KAT-TUN just because we’re all Japanese?”

Koyama feels tears prickling his eyes. “Oh no, I’m racist!”

“You are _not_ racist,” Shige says slowly in his Koyama-comforting voice. “We’ll just eat at your place. Do you have any food?”

“But you can’t be around -”

“I’ll manage,” Shige interrupts. “Benadryl was on sale this week.”

Koyama frowns even though Shige can’t see it. “Benadryl makes you fall asleep.”

“They have a special non-drowsy version solely for pet allergies,” Shige says. “I stocked up so I can see Kei-chan more.”

Koyama’s insides feel awfully warm as he hangs up, after assuring Shige four times that he has plenty of food and he’s perfectly capable of cooking in his condition.

.

When Shige lets himself into Koyama’s apartment, Koyama’s already in the kitchen, slicing vegetables and doing a very bad job of hiding some serious cat scratches on his forearm.

Shige, of course, hones in on the injury and tries not to look amused as he examines Koyama’s arm. “Nyanta didn’t like being held captive?”

“I think he doesn’t love me anymore,” Koyama says sadly, continuing to chop one-handed. “Every time I try to hug him, he runs away.”

“Don’t take it personally,” Shige says distractedly – Nyanta got him pretty badly. “There is such a thing as over-affection.”

Koyama blinks up at Shige. “Am I over-affectionate?”

“Yes,” Shige answers promptly. “But don’t worry,” he adds quickly, noticing the quiver in Koyama’s lip, “I brought Wagahai to play with Nyanta, and they should be in high spirits by the time we’re done eating.”

“Okay,” Koyama says, smiling again. “Can I have my arm back?”

“You should put something on this,” Shige points out, noticing the cloth he’s using has soaked through. “Unless you want a dubious scar that will make everyone think you’re an emo kid.”

Koyama considers this. “I ran warm water over it already. It’ll go away. Nyanta-chan scratches me all the time. I’m starting to think that’s how he shows his love.”

Chuckling, Shige gently guides Koyama away from the counter and sticks his arm in the sink. “Don’t you have any hydrogen peroxide?”

Koyama gasps. “I don’t keep _chemicals_ in the house! What if Nyanta-chan got into them?”

Shige starts to open his mouth, then thinks better of it and just nods. He sees Koyama bite his lip at the cold water stinging his wounds and pulls it back. “Does it really hurt?”

Koyama shakes his head, but he’s lying.

Frowning, Shige surveys the damage. It’s not like the scratches are gushing, but they’re really close to the veins and Koyama seems to have bled a lot already.

Koyama looks kind of squeamish, purposely not looking at it or Shige as he reaches for the cutting board and dumps the vegetables into the pot. “It’s fine,” he insists. “He does it all the time. They go away. You’ve never even noticed before. Don’t worry, I’ll be fine. What kind of meat do you want to have with -”

He stops short, because Shige’s brought his arm to his mouth and pressed his tongue to the thin red lines. It’s one of Shige’s more impulsive actions, but it’s the only way he can think of to distract Koyama.

Koyama is motionless. There’s no expression on his face, only his free hand clutching the counter so tightly that his knuckles are turning white. His chest rises and falls with each breath, a little more quickly than normal, and his eyes are focused on the water still pouring out of the faucet like it’s an illusion.

“Kei?” Shige says softly, feeling the muscles in Koyama’s arm constrict under his lips. “Does this hurt?”

“No.” His voice is flat, a little shaky, no depth.

Shige is concerned, but if Koyama says it doesn’t hurt, he believes him. He gives a few more swipes just for good measure, pausing in the middle of his efforts when he sees and feels Koyama shudder with his whole body. “Kei?”

Slowly, Koyama turns towards him, and the look in his eyes almost knocks Shige a step back.

“Oh,” Shige says, knowingly and unknowingly at the same time. “Um… sorry?”

Koyama blinks and licks his lips, like he’s just come back to reality. He looks at his arm, looks at Shige, then looks at Shige’s tongue connecting with his broken skin and exhales forcibly.

Shige can’t read his mind and finds that he’s a little nervous. Koyama isn’t usually this serious, and Shige has no idea what to expect from a serious Koyama. It almost looks like Koyama wants to punch him, except that Koyama couldn’t hurt a fly even if Shige himself had hauled Nyanta away to a bad place. Usually he would cry, which Shige is used to. Koya-tears he can handle. Emotionless Koyama is like an entirely different person, one whom Shige has had the good fortune not to meet yet. “Kei, you’re scaring me…”

Wordlessly, Koyama yanks his arm back and returns to fixing dinner. Shige leaves him to it, leaning awkwardly against the counter with the tangy taste of Koyama’s life on his tongue. It makes him feel closer to Koyama, and even more worried that he’s somehow traumatized the other man simply by trying to clean his wounds.

Once the lid’s on the pot – looks like Shige’s getting beef – Koyama hunches over the sink, splashing the cold water on his face before finally turning the faucet off. He’s biting his lip again, really hard, and Shige’s almost relieved to see a wetness in his eyes that isn’t from the water. “Kei, I’m sorry. I didn’t know it would bother you.”

Koyama winces suddenly, and as he brings his hand up to his face Shige can see that he practically bit through his lip, a small spot of red forming in the corner of his mouth. Shige can’t take it anymore and moves to embrace him, wrapping his arms around Koyama’s waist from behind and whispering, “You’re just not having a good day, are you?”

A sob reaches his ears, but before Shige can tighten his hold Koyama’s done a complete one-eighty, now staring Shige hard in the eyes as he licks his lips once more, purposely avoiding the abrasion. While Koyama’s the one trapped between Shige and the counter, Shige’s the one who feels helpless, weak to Koyama’s expectant look, and before he knows it he’s leaning in, very slowly, giving Koyama ample time to push him away before his tongue connects with the fresh wound.

Then Koyama makes the most beautiful sound Shige’s ever heard from his voice, a soft moan that’s barely audible but somehow makes his whole body tremble. Shige’s relief is almost too much, and he overcompensates by resting his hand on Koyama’s hip while the other slides up into his hair to hold his head steady while Shige continues to lick at the cut. Koyama doesn’t seem to mind, and he also can’t seem to keep his mouth closed with the way his breathing quickens, one hand slowly rising and gripping the fabric of Shige’s shirt as he tilts his head just enough to turn Shige’s endeavors into a kiss.

Shige feels like he should be surprised, but the only thing that’s processing in his brain right now is Koyama’s lips against his and the way Koyama’s tongue has relocated into his mouth like it’s supposed to be there. Shige finds himself holding onto Koyama more firmly, backing him into the counter as he brings their bodies closer together and responds to the kiss with all of his soul. He doesn’t know how aroused he is until they’re flush against each other, and becomes even more so as he discovers that Koyama’s just as hard.

“Shige,” Koyama gasps into their kiss, not to get his attention but in the way that one speaks another’s name when they feel good. He can tell by the way Koyama’s arms slip around his waist and down, fitting nicely into the back pockets of his jeans and grinding them together. “Oh, Shige.”

Shige thinks that he should stop this now, before it goes too far. Certainly they need to talk about this and sort out their feelings because it’s just not normal for friends to behave like this in the kitchen while dinner’s cooking, but then Koyama’s blatantly rubbing their groins together and it feels so good that Shige abruptly changes his mind and decides that talking can wait. It’s a little difficult to talk with someone’s tongue in his mouth anyway.

That last part turns out to be redundant because Koyama abruptly breaks their kiss in favor of sucking in a large breath. Shige automatically dips his head to press his lips to Koyama’s neck and nibble a little on the skin until Koyama moans again, leaning his head against Shige’s and breathing directly into his ear, which makes Shige let out a groan he didn’t know he was holding in and sharply roll his hips towards Koyama.

“Yes,” Koyama breathes, pushing back and flicking his tongue along the shell of Shige’s ear. “I’m so close, Shige.”

The words make Shige go faster, practically humping Koyama into the counter as the latter meets him on every other thrust, and he doesn’t even realize he’s getting considerably rough on Koyama’s neck until Koyama cries out and digs all ten fingers into the flesh of his ass, pulling him as close as possible as Shige tastes blood again and feels Koyama fall apart against him.

All of Koyama falls limp and he slumps forward towards Shige, jumping a little as Shige continues to lick at the new wound he created and move purposefully against Koyama. He didn’t finish and he’s not anywhere near it, his brain still fuzzy with arousal and Koyama’s moans still ringing in his ear even though he’s not saying anything now, just struggling to catch his breath and probably feeling very embarrassed.

Or not, Shige learns as he’s forcefully spun around so that his back is against the counter, Koyama falling to his knees and wasting no time unfastening Shige’s pants and taking him into his mouth. Shige watches in awe as Koyama expertly sucks him in and out, the feeling delayed in reaching his senses and then he knows nothing but the inside of Koyama’s mouth, the softness of Koyama’s hair between his fingers and the tension coiling in his stomach as he throws his head back and groans, releasing down Koyama’s throat and collapsing against the counter from the backfire.

Dazed and sated, Shige barely notices Koyama stand up and wipe his mouth, not meeting Shige’s eyes as he mumbles something and retreats to his bathroom. Shige feels like he should be worried but his emotions are too twisted to feel anything but warm happiness, even as he smells dinner burning and calmly removes the pot from the burner before checking to see if it’s still edible.

“I’m sorry,” Koyama’s timid voice sounds from behind him, and Shige whips around to see Koyama standing uncomfortably in a different pair of pants. “I messed it up, didn’t I?”

Shige’s not sure whether he’s talking about dinner or their friendship, but either way it’s salvageable. He doesn’t know what to say so he doesn’t say anything, simply crossing the remaining distance between them and taking Koyama in his arms, kissing him softly until Koyama finally reciprocates. It’s kind of reluctant and even more anxious, but he arches into Shige’s embrace and moans a little into Shige’s mouth, which Shige swallows along with his doubts and worries until Koyama’s responding wholeheartedly.

When they break apart some time later, Koyama’s backed up against the refrigerator and Shige thinks he’s never seen anything as hot as Koyama’s lips when they’re pink and swollen from kissing. “Is it okay?” Koyama asks.

“The food?” Shige guesses. “It’ll probably be a little tough.”

“Not the food…” Koyama trails off, looking at Shige with nothing but hopeful eyes that display the contents of his heart.

“Oh,” Shige says, feeling a smile creep onto his face. “Yeah, I think that’ll be okay.”

Koyama’s grin brightens up the room. “I’m not really hungry anymore, are you?”

“I can wait,” Shige replies, and then his brain is pleasantly overruled once again as Koyama picks up where they left off.

.

Shige wakes up to a ball of fur in his face, conveniently separating him from the contently sleeping Koyama. “Cockblocker,” he mumbles, hiding his face in the pillow in lieu of getting up to find his Benadryl.

Nyanta yawns widely and looks very proud of himself, then promptly screeches and flies off of the bed as Koyama rolls over directly on top of him.

“Nyanta-chan!” Koyama squeals, eyes still halfway shut and voice thick with sleep. “I’m sorry, Nyanta-chan…”

“How about ‘I’m sorry, Shige’,” Shige suggests, scooting closer to fling his arm around Koyama before he could escape to search for his pet. “That damn cat slept right between us on purpose.”

“Nyanta-chan really does loves me,” Koyama says happily.

Shige frowns. “So does Shige.”

Koyama’s eyes pop open, now wide awake. “Really?”

“I don’t do that with just anybody,” Shige says, a little indignantly. “Especially how it started.”

Koyama looks at the fading scratches on his arm like they hold precious memories. “I didn’t even know I liked that. Why did you do it, anyway?”

Feeling his face flush, Shige looks down and traces the pattern on Koyama’s comforter. “I thought I would clean you like a cat so maybe you’d love me more than Nyanta…”

It sounds just as stupid in words as it does in his head, but Koyama’s smiling as he lifts Shige’s chin with one finger. “I already do.”

Shige feels some Koyama-like emotions coming on and sees it fit to seal their confessions with a kiss before his eyes spill over. As it starts to get more heated, he feels paws on his back and hears a small feline growl.

He turns around and faces the persistent cat. “ _Mine_ ,” he says clearly.

Koyama giggles. “You’re cute when you’re jealous. Nyanta-chan, go.”

Nyanta regards Koyama like he was just ordered to move to China, then stalks away with his tail in the air. He isn’t even out the door before Shige and Koyama are at it again, and it’s just as well. When Shige goes to leave, there will be a nice present from Nyanta in his shoe.


End file.
